


"Locus got him."

by Sweetloot



Series: RVB Pages [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was easy to blame Locus, so <i>goddamn easy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Locus got him."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sad...

It was easy to blame Locus, so _goddamn easy_. Felix didn't even question it, just accepted that his long time enemy had added two more bodies to the ever growing pile left it this stupid fucking war's wake. He was supposed to be their captain, for shit's sake, and what did he do? Not what he was supposed to, that's for fucking sure.

_'It's because I don't trust you.'_

Ha, that's a fucking laugh. He had said that to Palomo. _Trust?_ They had trusted him, his squad had trusted him, and what happened? He jumped at the first sound of Wash's name, at the slightest sliver of hope that maybe, _just maybe_ he could find him, and he couldn't let that opportunity pass. And he threw his squad under the bus to do it.

_'Honestly, if you were out in the field you would probably get us all killed.'_

They would have been better off having Palomo as their captain, at least the lieutenant could follow orders.

_'Cunningham, everything okay? Jason?'_

He can still hear the static-y voice of...had that been Rogers? Or was that Palomo? God, he felt like such a dick. He was starting to forget what Rogers sounded like. It wasn't enough that he got the kid killed, but he couldn't even do the damn decent thing and at least fucking remember who had been calling out to...to Jason. He couldn't very well ask Palomo if it was his voice he had overheard, so Tucker held on to the (likely wrong) belief that he had heard Rogers, perhaps heard some of his last words.

Does holding onto their memories lighten the load of bodies he's going to end up carrying after this war is done?

_'Jason?'_

No, no it doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> (Comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading!)


End file.
